Un même destin
by drago-hermione
Summary: Un événement rapproche Hermione et Drago. Ils sont désormais liés pour le pire ou pour le meilleur. Ils doivent rester en vie coûte que coûte.


**Titre : Un même destin.**

**Résumé**** : Un ****événement rapproche Hermione et Drago. Ils sont désormais liés pour le pire ou pour le meilleur. Ils doivent rester en vie coûte que coûte.**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages ne m'****appartiennent pas.**

**Note**** : Cette histoire se situe pendant la septième année. Il y aura bien sûr de l'amour entre nos deux protagonistes préférés. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Fréquence de postage de chapitre**** : Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas vraiment de fréquence, en tout vas on verra bien.**

**Chapitre 1**** : Agression et sauvetage.**

Elle était assise là, devant son miroir. Elle pensait à tout et à rien en même temps. Il faisait nuit dehors, il devait être tard mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle était trop perturbé pour dormir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant.

_Elle arpentait comme d'habitude à cette heure le chemin pour aller à la bibliothèque quand Ron se présenta devant elle. Il avait l'air perturbé, comme si il devait dire quelque chose mais que rien n'arrivait à franchir sa bouche. Elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Il n'avait pourtant rein fait de mal - enfin – à sa connaissance._

_・__Qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en posant ses yeux sur lui._

_・__Euh...euh... fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire. Il avait vraiment envie de lui sortir un truc qui ne faisait pas attardé, comme ce discours qu'il avait si longtemps répété devant le miroir mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait perdu tout ses moyens. Il voulait seulement l'embrasser pour qu'elle comprenne au combien il la désirait._

_・__Ronald, qu'est-ce que tu as? Il s'est passé quelque chose? C'est Harry ? Le pressa-t-elle de question, définitivement inquiète devant la gène de son ami._

_・__Non, non ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, ça n'a aucun rapport. Lui répondit-il tout de suite pour la rassurer._

_・__Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dit-le moi à la fin. Lui demanda-t-elle._

_・__D'accord mais c'est pas très facile à dire. Lui avoua-t-il tout en jouant avec ses mains qu'il avait trouvé soudainement intéressantes._

_・__Tu me fais vraiment peur... qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle un peu sur la défensive car elle détestait devoir attendre pour savoir quelque chose._

_・__Très bien alors voilà. Tu sais qu'on est amis depuis très longtemps..._

_・__Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là? L'interrompit-t-elle, comprenant soudainement où il voulait en venir._

_・__Ne m'interromps pas, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Il faut que je te le dise. Voilà alors j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis quelques mois et il faut que ça sorte. Je voudrais qu'on... sorte ensemble. Lui confessa-t-il._

_Hermione resta figé, ça y été, il l'avait fait, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Elle en resta bouche bé pendant quelque minutes. Elle aimait Ron mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Elle l'aimait au même titre qu'Harry. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle ne voulait pas de son amour, juste de son amitié. Mais comment lui dire ça sans le blesser ?_

_・__Ron je... Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron l'avait déjà embrassée. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes avec une brutalité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle resta interdite pendant quelques instants puis commença à se débattre vivement quand il commença à parcourir tout son corps avec ses mains allant de ses fesses jusqu'à se poitrine. Il la tenait contre son torse avec fermeté. Il lui faisait mal. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de se débattre mais n'y parvenait pas. Il ne se préoccupait pas d'Hermione, il l'embrassait et c'était tout ce qui comptait, il n'arrivait plus à ce contrôler. Il força la barrière de la bouche d'Hermione en insérant sa langue. Des larmes de dégout et d'impuissance commençait à prendre forme sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était son ami qui lui faisait subir tout ça. Elle se débâtait toujours quand tout à coup elle entendit une voix menaçante derrière eux._

_・__Lâche-la._

_Hermione fut tout à coup soulagé, elle allait enfin pouvoir souffler. Ron se contracta soudain face au ton menaçant qui l'avait menacé. Il se sépara du corps d'Hermione et se retourna pour voir le visage de celui qui les avait interrompu. _

_・__Mais de quoi tu te mêle, Malfoy ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires occupes toi de tes oignons ! Asséna Ron avec violence. Hermione ne le reconnaissait plus, il était méconnaissable. Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère. Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, elle n'en pouvait plus._

_・__Je pourrais en effet mais c'est tellement marrant de m'occuper des affaires des autres. Avait-il rétorqué avec amusement. Hermione s'étonna de son ton puisque quelques secondes plus tôt il avait abordé un ton beaucoup plus menaçant qui avait perturbé un peu Ron car elle l'avait sentit se contracter._

_・__Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Ron._

_・__Et bien voyons voir... Il fît mine de réfléchir Que tu arrêtes de forcer les filles à t'embrasser ça me parait pas mal._

_・__Mais... je ne la forçais pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? Rétorqua Ron avec mépris._

_・__Et bien disons qu'il y a la peur et le dégout dans ses yeux et puis il y a aussi le fait qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle se débattait, ça ce sont mes arguments les plus percutants. Tu as intérêt à partir vite fait et sans te retourner car sinon ça va aller très mal pour toi. Il avait retrouvé son ton menaçant qui aurait fait s'enfuir Hermione de peur si bien sûr elle aurait pu bouger. Par contre Ron lui ne demanda pas son reste et partis dans la direction opposé de celle ou se trouvait le Serpentard._

_Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Drago Malfoy l'avait sauvée. Celui qu'elle méprisait, et qui la méprisait aussi aux dernières nouvelles venait de lui sauver la vie. Pourtant à ce moment précis elle se sentit reconnaissante. Drago se retourna pour partir, il ne voulait plus rester, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris cependant il savait que si il n'était pas intervenu, il s'en aurait voulu. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus quand tout à coup il entendit une petite voix._

_・__Merci. Fut tout ce qu'elle avait réussis à dire. Elle l'avait dit plus comme un couinement de souris qu'une vraie parole mais elle devait le lui dire. Il s'arrêta quand ce mot sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille, il resta immobile quelques instants puis repris son chemin sans un regard pour Hermione._

_Hermione resta là, recroquevillée sur elle même repensant aux mains de Ron sur elle et à ses lèvres sur le siennes. Ça la répugnait au plus au point. Ensuite elle pensa à la façon dont Drago l'avait sauvée. Elle resta un bon moment dans les couloirs sans voir une seule âme qui vive puis repartie tout de même à son dortoir car la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà._

Voilà ce qui s'était passé. Ron était vraiment son ami. Elle ne voulait pas en parler mais elle ne voulait pas non plus faire comme-si il ne s'était rien passé car maintenant Ron la répugnait. Elle repensa à Drago, elle devrait le remercier proprement, demain car là elle devait dormir. Il était trois heure du matin et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle se précipita sous les draps en espérant passer un nuit sans rêve ou plus précisément cauchemar qui se bousculaient de plus en plus souvent dans le subconscient d'Hermione.


End file.
